


These Cunning Folks

by Glitterskull



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Child Abuse, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterskull/pseuds/Glitterskull
Summary: A Hogwarts AU starring Armitage and Ben.





	These Cunning Folks

**Author's Note:**

> While they will be introduced as first years, they will not have sex until they're at the UK age of consent (16 years old/year 6 at Hogwarts). Until then, only hand-holding and kisses. I do have it marked as underage since a) they'd be considered that in many countries and b) I want to err on the side of caution with content people might find triggering.

Ben sat cross-legged on his bed as The Pretenders played very quietly on his record player ('Bad Boys Get Spanked' would become all-too accurate if his mother heard what he was listening to) and read the letter in his trembling hand for what felt like the hundredth time. 

The wizards-- _Wizzards! Wizzards!_ The word seemed to bang around his head, flipping sloppily off his skull to rebound endlessly, become more hysterical with each revolution--had sat the entire family down, joining them for a cuppa and upending their entire world view. He, Ben, was a wizard. A real wizard. In a few days, he would board a train that would bear him away from his life here and take him to a school dedicated entirely to wizardry. Every morning he awoke convinced he'd dreamt everything. But it was _real_. 

His new pet rat, Wink, was asleep on his pillow. Ben reached out and gently stroked its soft black fur to calm himself. Wink opened a lazy eye and regarded him indulgently, stretching and yawning before trotting up the outstretched arm and snuggling against Ben's neck. _It will be all right_ , he assured himself. He was nervous and even a bit homesick despite not having left yet, but having been given a glimpse into this new world, he could never go back to his old life.

Sure, the stooped witch from Hogwarts had, at times, seemed oddly grim in unguarded moments, and after she'd pulled his parents into the kitchen for a private meeting, they too had looked tense. He'd even thought he overheard something about a war, but he figured it must be a rather unimpressive war if nobody he knew had ever heard of it. 

It would be ok. A smile broke across Ben's face as he got up to turn off the record player before crawling under the covers and returned Wink to his pillow. It had just occurred to him how awesome it was going to be, to celebrate Halloween in a real life castle in a wizarding school. 

1981 was turning out to be the coolest year ever, Ben thought to himself. 

****  


Armitage inspected his immaculately packed trunk for the third time, comparing it once again against his Hogwarts list. Millicent, his orange tabby, made a sound that seemed suspiciously like a sigh, but when he raised a ginger eyebrow in her direction, she merely gazed innocently back at him. Sensing he'd never win a staring match with any cat, let alone Millie, he turned back to the trunk and nodded in satisfaction.

All was in tip-top shape. Armitage never tolerated anything less. Order was peaceful to him like nothing else ever would or could be.

His door slammed open without warning, as always. His stomach roiled and he felt the distinct urge to urinate, but he drew himself up and regarded his father respectfully, his face carefully schooled to avoid showing fear. As always.

"Yes, father?" he asked, silently cursing his high voice.

"Are you still packing?" his father snapped. "I told you to have that done days ago."

"Yes, father. I was just double-checking--" The slap rocked his slight form back, and his mouth tasted of copper.

"Don't lie to me, you useless swot. Next time I tell you to get something done, I expect it done immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Armitage replied, trying desperately to repress the babyish tears that threatened to unman him in front of his father. _Just save it until he's gone_ , he urged himself. _Discipline!_

Not appeased in the slightest, Brendol Hux looked down on his son with undisguised displeasure. "We'll be Apparating at 10:50 sharp. The house elves will see to your trunk and that useless furball. Be ready, or I'll give you a lump upside your head even St. Mungo's won't be able to fix. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir," Armitage replied calmly, as if they were having a normal conversation. As always. 

He counted silently to ten after his father left before daring to shut the door--he'd learned to his misfortune what would happen if his father felt as if Armitage were too eager to be rid of him--and slid down its wooden length, and wept. Millicent's sandpaper tongue scraped his jaw, trying to comfort her master. As always. 

But for once, his tears weren't all bitter. Some of the tears that streamed salty and repugnant into his mouth were from relief. 

Finally. Finally! After 11 long years, he was to be (mostly free). And he was off to the one place that could teach him the skills he'd need to finally seek revenge.

He smiled down at Millicent, blood drooling from the side of his mouth to mix gruesomely with the tears already smearing his face. She looked inscrutably up at him, thinking unknowable cat thoughts that were hers alone to bear.


End file.
